As Normal As Demigodly Possible
by owlhead101
Summary: A few weeks after the Second Titan War, things have gone back to normal...rather as normal as possible for a certain demigod son of the sea. Watch Percy Jackson as he struggles through his sophomore year with monsters tagging behind him... Set between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_**

**While reading through the chapter that I had written earlier, I realized that it was pretty lousy. And also, the whole Annabeth-goes-to-Goode is getting old. So Idecided to change this story a bit. And now it's just what happens -rather what I think happens- in between_ The Last Olympian _and_ The Lost Hero. _I am really sorry.**

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own the Percy Jackson series, Rick Riordan does.**

_"Race you to the road?" I said._

_"You are so going to lose."_

_She took off down Half-Blood Hill and I sprinted after her. For once, I didn't look back._

Percy left Camp Half-Blood about two days ago. He had been helping Annabeth settle into her all girls hostel. She had decided to attend a school in New York so that she could be closer to the Empire State building in order to look over the ongoing renovations on Mount Olympus. Needless to say, Percy was very proud of his wisegirl.

It would be an understatement to say that Percy was desperate to live a few weeks like a normal sixteen-year old. It wasn't that he wouldn't miss camp or he doesn't like being a demigod- it does have its perks, like if his day was going bad or a huge storm was brewing or a crazy old cow was chasing him, he would know who to blame. It was just that, after years of worrying over the great prophecy and his impending doom, the sword had finally lifted from his head and he couldn't help but try to make the most of it. For he knew that the life of a demigod couldn't possibly stay peaceful for long.

Today was his first day as a sophomore at Goode high. For the first time, he would be attending the same school for two consecutive years. It was a miracle really that he managed to complete his first year without blowing anything up ( except for the band room incident, of course) what with the war brewing. This time, he was determined to not screw anything up on his very first day, which in itself was a big challenge.

He had a breakfast of blue waffles (it was a tradition to eat blue waffles at the beginning o each school year). With a hasty goodbye and a wave over the shoulder-directed at his mother and stepfather-Percy strode out of his apartment in high spirits. His mother forced him to walk to school instead of accepting lifts in Paul's car, she went on about how a demigod should always stay in shape. Percy tried to reason with her seeing how monsters handled that part well, but it didn't make her budge an inch from her decision.

Once he reached to Goode high, he looked for Troy, one of his good friends. After making some small talk, they continued to their homeroom.

It was surreal listening to his classmates talking about the hiking and fishing trips that they went to over the summers. He wondered for the umpteenth time, how his classmates would react if he told them what _he _does over the summers, or rather throughout the year. They would probably just laugh it off with a "A good one, Percy!" or they would be confirmed in their belief that he was lunatic.

As they entered their history class, and their teacher, Mr. Granche greeted them with a "Surprise surprise! We are going to have a quiz." line, Percy groaned internally.

Whatever he might have said in front of the gods, he was in no way prepared to handle these parts. Dyslexia and ADHD wasn't something that he could control. He had a feeling that his high spirits were soon to vanish.

"But sir, who takes quizzes on the very first day?" countered Troy.

" I do, I love to see how much potential my students have. And now...", continued Mr. Granche.

Percy tuned him out and wondered how long this day could possibly get.

_Of course, he had no no idea what was set in store for him._

The rest of his day passed in a similar manner- the teachers ignored him for the most part, for which he was far from feeling resentful.

Percy was in the changing room after the gym class, his mood considerably lighter- gym was easily his most favored hour- when he heard someone calling to him.

"psssst, Percy? I need your help- its urgent"

This couldn't be good.

Percy sighed and turned to face Nico.

**_Author's Note:_**

**Is this any better?**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy sighed and turned to face Nico.

Nico was standing in the darkest corner of the room clutching his Stygian sword as though expecting an ambush any moment . Judging by his position and his heavy panting, there was no doubt in Percy's mind that Nico had just shadow-travelled inside the boy's locker room and was definitely in some huge trouble. After making sure that they would not be heard or seen, Percy hurried towards him, automatically tightening his grip on riptide, kept in his pocket and said, " What. did. you. do. now?", uttering each word distinctly.

Nico cowered, sensing his cousin's obvious annoyance. "Look, that's not important right now. What you need to know is that Midas has rallied a group of ghosts against me. And now he has teamed up with Napoleon, and is terrorizing the tree nymphs at Central Park in my absence."

"What?!" Percy nearly shouted, " But how did they manage to escape the underworld?"

" I promise I will explain everything later. But right now, can you please help me?" Nico asked.

Percy nodded. Nico, looking somewhat relieved, replied, " We should probably take Annabeth with us."

" Of course, lets go", Percy replied. Percy was glad that gym was his last class of the day and that he had managed to 'not screw up his very first day'.He would have to find some good excuse to explain his sudden disappearance. Together, they shadow-travelled in a dark alley beside Annabeth's hostel.

Nico swayed dangerously, "So tired...sleepy.."

"Nico! we have to hurry!" yelled Percy, shaking him.

" Right!" Nico snapped out of his trance and they hurried towards the hostel with the sun blaring in their eyes and Percy supporting almost his entire weight. They rushed up the stairs and towards Annabeth's dorm.

"Annabeth, open up!" said Percy, knocking the door with one hand while firmly gripping Nico's arm with the other.

"Coming!" replied a muffled voice from beyond the door. It opened moments later to reveal Annabeth clutching a thick book under her arms.

"Nico, you look dead on your feet." she stated, matter of factly.

" Interesting phrase, that-" began Nico.

" That's not important." interrupted Percy.

After hearing the entire situation, Annabeth hunted for her dagger and her Yankee's cap amid the heaps of notes and designs, and ambrosia (just in case), some of which she gave to Nico who looked considerably better. A partially unconscious demigod can only be a major drawback ( You can't blame her for thinking like that, after all, she is the daughter of the Goddess of battle strategy). She was once again glad, that she was able to secure an entire dorm for herself without having to share. Together, they ran out of the building and out on the streets, shoving past the mortals and ignoring their cries of outrage, as a few of them tumbled to the ground. They reached the park in a few minutes and their mouths opened in a collective gasp.

" Holy Zeus!" cursed Annabeth, clutching at the stitch on her side and taking in the scene before her.

While the rest of New York was immersed in a blazing sun, a dark- almost black- cloud hovered over the park, seemingly absorbing the colors from the surroundings. Annabeth shivered as a gust of chilly wind hit her. About a hundred ghosts were standing in the middle of the park, some twenty yards away, clad in outfits belonging to various era. The nymphs were nowhere in sight, but there were stones of various sizes lying haphazardly on the ground, probably their attempt at defense. The ghosts were listening intently to their leader- King Midas, Annabeth realized- who was giving, what looked like a pre-war, boost up speech. She caught various phrases like "betrayed", " defend our honor" and "put it right". She did not fail to notice that Nico paled even more and shot nervous glances at Percy and her.

"Lets not waste any time. We have some ghost butt to kick." said Percy. They drew their weapons as one and charged. Annabeth wore her cap and disappeared behind the enemy lines, stabbing random, unsuspecting ghosts. Percy, with his Achilles heel, weaved in and out, slashing riptide, a weapon of pure destruction, without so much as a scratch on himself. The ghosts were somewhat hesitant to attack Nico, who used it as an advantage. He kept them at bay, using his sword, and occasionally, he waved his hand, causing a crack to appear on the ground beneath a ghost and making it disappear.

" Do not hesitate to attack him!" commanded Midas, "He may be the son of our master, but he is also a betrayer! A traitor! A good-for-nothing -" whatever he was about to say was cut short by Nico, who charged him with his sword and silenced him for good. Nico was fighting with a new vigor, and they were quick to send the remaining ghosts back to the underworld.

Slowly, the unnatural darkness gave way to the late afternoon sun, and the grass and the trees regained their color, the leaves swaying lazily. And the chilly winds was replaced by a warm atmosphere. They collapsed on the grass, their breathing heavy. Once their heartbeats had calmed down, Annabeth turned to Nico, her eyes narrowing suspiciously, " Nico, tell me honestly, what did you do? Why were they calling you a traitor?"

" Yeah, even I noticed it. What in the name of Hades was that?" Percy piqued in.

" I ...uh" spluttered Nico, without meeting their eyes, " I am really,really tired. Maybe tomorrow?". He nervously fidgeted with his skull ring.

"No!" cried Percy and Annabeth in unison.

"Oh alright! listen then..." Nico gave in to their pointed glares.


End file.
